New Years
by funnygalpot
Summary: Jack has a plan


"Damnit!" Chloe slammed her hand into the elevator door.  
From his position on the floor he looked up and gave her a smirk, "There's no power. Beating the door won't help"  
With a sigh she dropped down to the floor beside him. He caught her side glance just barely before she scowled at her knees. Bumping her shoulder with his he studied her face; Typical scowl firmly in place, he smirked again.

"So, what plans did you have tonight?"

"This Jack. Being stuck in an elevator"

"Well at least we're stuck together"

Her breath stopped. Flicking her eyes up to his she felt her annoyance grow. "Yeah, right where you wanted to be? Missing a date with Audrey?"

"Nope"

She huffed and stared at the floor. Groaning and closing her eyes, she rested her head back against the wall. _"Of course this has to happen today. Getting stuck in a hot, stuffy, dark elevator with none other than Jack-friggin-Bauer"._ All she wanted after today was to slink back to her apartment, put on her pj's and sulk in front of the tv. But nooooo. Nadia had to corner her last week and practically strong-arm her into a double date with her, Milo and one of what can only be one of Milo's ridiculously dorky friends. _Ugh! Even that couldn't go right!_ She looked down at her dress. _A waste. $300 wasted on sitting on the floor of the CTU elevator with Jack Bauer. "Stuck with ME in an elevator!"_ She groaned again. Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Chloe?" She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pretend he wasn't there. _"Damned man!"_ she thought to herself.

"Chloe... it'll be okay. I'm sure they'll have us out of here soon"

Giving him her best glare she blew a stray hair from her eyes. "Yes Jack, because all elevator repair people hang out in their little repair vans just waiting for a call at 10pm on New Years eve"

With a chuckle he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. "Well it looks like we're going to be spending New Years eve together"

"Perfect"

He shrugged. His hand still doing that soothing stroke on her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut again. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She inhaled softly, letting her eyelids flutter open at the scent of him. It was pure Jack. He was so close she felt she could taste his scent. She looked up at his face and saw an amused twinkle. Slamming her eyes shut again she looked away.

"Well, we're dressed for it" With a grin he let his eyes slowly scan up her body. "Definitely dressed for it"

"... I had a date"

"I can see that." He let his eyes stray back to her legs. The dress she was wearing was purely NOT Chloe. A dark silky and shimmering blue, it hugged all of her curves perfectly. A slit from the ankle up to her thigh. Giving him a very tantalizing view of her soft, milky skin.

"You must have had plans too. You're wearing a tux"

With that unnerving grin of his he leaned in, his mouth so close to her ear he whispered "Do you like it?"

With a shiver she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and chewed on it nervously. _He was so close. It was too damned warm in this elevator! What was he doing?!_ She felt her mind clouding over as she felt him exhale against her ear. His warm breath dancing over her skin she felt like her body was going to turn into a puddle at any moment.

"No? I bought it just for tonight..."

Her voice soft and a bit shaky she exhaled "Yeah, nice. You bought a tux to be stuck in an airless box with me"

"Yep"

She felt the rumble in his chest as he softly chuckled again. His fingers stroking circles along her shoulder. Crossing her ankles and stretching her legs in front of her she sighed again. _Great. Just great._ She lifted her head and let it fall back against the wall of the elevator. Her mind reeling with the warmth of his body seeping into hers. Her stomach fluttering as she stared up at the ceiling. _Damned fingers!_ The roughness of his skin playing along her shoulder was going to give her a stroke.

"Tell me about this date"

Looking over at him her eyes narrowed "why?"

"We're stuck here. May as well entertain ourselves."

"Nadia set me up on a blind date" Her words coming out low and in a rush. She felt the flush of embarrassment creep up her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, who and what?"

She was watching his face intently. _Was Jack Bauer trying to control a snicker?!_

"Nadia set me up on a blind date. One of her or Milo's friends. He was supposed to meet me at the security desk" _Damnit he is trying not to laugh!_ "Are you laughing at me?"

"Absolutely not." His voice low and gravely his eyes locking with hers. "Mine was a blind date as well"

Shocked she couldn't help but ask "Who?"

His blue eyes glittering with humor he said "Blind date Chloe... she doesn't know who I am"

"Oh right. Sorry" Her face slipping easily into her scowl.

Reaching out, he touched the fabric of her dress where it fell open at the thigh slit. The silk sliding easily between his fingers. His eyes never leaving her face "Beautiful dress Chloe"

Muttering a "thanks" she swatted his hand away from her thigh.

Not to be discouraged he trailed his fingers along the skin of her thigh. Watching her face he saw rather than heard her gasp. "Jack..." She desperately fought the urge to moan as she watched his hand moving up her leg.

"Yes Chloe?" His knuckles lightly grazing the skin above her knee, he leaned in and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"...what.." She swallowed quickly as she felt his lips softly brush against her neck. Her pulse quickening as his hand continued it's maddening exploration of her thigh.

"Use your words Chloe"

"Jaaack.. what are you doing?"

"Making the most out of our New Years" His fingertips teased her thigh, the pads of his fingers slightly rough as he moved then under her skirt and slowly back out. His strokes coming dangerously closer with each one. "How were you going to recognize your date?"

"..hmm...wait.. what.?" Her bottom lip firmly back between her teeth, she couldn't move her eyes from the sight of his suntanned hand sliding along her leg. Her body involuntarily quivering every time it slipped slightly under the skirt of her dress.

Flicking his tongue out against her earlobe, he murmured again, "How were you supposed to recognize your date Chloe?"

A soft moan escaping her lips. It took a heartbeat for his words to make sense in her muddled brain. "..um...He was supposed to slip a rose into my hand"

Her breath catching in her throat as suddenly his lips crashed into hers. His tongue sliding along her bottom lip she gasped again giving him entrance to her mouth. His hand tangling in her hair he held her against him. Shockwaves traveling through her body she moaned softly as she felt his tongue glide against her. His lips firm and demanding, something in her brain misfired. All thoughts gone and replaced with the consuming presence of him. Her hand pressed against his chest in shock, she felt the muscles ripple there.

His own moan escaping "Chloe..." Pulling back, he looked intently in her eyes. His hand sliding down her cheek as he drank in the flush in her cheeks, her swollen lips and glazed expression. He smirked again and slowly, grasping her hand in his, pulled her to her feet.

".. Jack...What was that?" Her legs felt unsteady and his hand oh so warm clasping hers. He pulled her against him. His arm wrapping around her waist as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers again. Softly, slowly and draining all coherent thoughts from her brain again.

Leaning back he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful Chloe.."

In her confused haze it was all she could do but just stare at him. The heat in her cheeks had spread through her body. She watched him pull out his cell phone "Yeah, Milo, open us up" Slipping the phone back into his pocket he pulled her close again. His lips brushing along her jaw just as the hum and brightness of the lights came on again. She looked at him bemused as he smiled. His hand reaching into his pocket he pulled out a folded piece of paper and pressed it into her hand. As the elevator doors opened, and his hand on her lower back, she opened it..

Like A Rose

My love for you is like a red, red rose,  
It started as a seed but it's grown and grown.  
Its roots reach deep down inside of my chest,  
And it grows even more with each passing breath.  
The delicate petals lay beautiful and pure,  
All the doubts that I've had you have since cured.  
For all the thorns that this proud rose bears,  
They are all softened by the thought of your care.  
Soon the rose grows old and withers and dies,  
But the love that helped grow it will last for all time.

- Sam Fedarb -


End file.
